


Between her arms

by Middle



Category: Sanvers is endgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, One Shot, just a little angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: A missing scene after their dance in 3x05.*for the CW lesbians have sex without taking off their clothes, here they do. Thanks for your attention*





	Between her arms

Her chest hurt, she was with her heart broken and the last thing she needed was a sad song. This couldn’t be the end, not like that.  
She changed the song, they started dancing like they’ve done a lot of times before, they're just two women being happy and sharing their love, but today it was different.  
They couldn’t help it, they couldn’t stop it. They didn’t want it to end, they needed each other. They need to feel skin-to-skin again. Before they could think it twice they were laying on their bed.

\--

Maggie doesn’t know how much time has passed since they fell on the bed taking their clothes off hungrily, but the sun’s light isn’t there anymore. She tries to take a mental picture of what’s in in front of her, she’s on her back with the woman she loves straddling her hips. _Maybe this is not the end, we can fix this_ she thinks. She can’t stop looking at Alex, she’s gorgeous. Maggie, with her hands on Alex’s hips, starts going up with one hand, memorizing every single curve of her lover’s body. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve been like this, Maggie is always mesmerized with Alex’s body and soul.  
The pads of her fingers drawing patterns on Alex’s belly slowly going up. Goosebumps appears and muscles twitch under her fingers, the sound of heavy breathing fills the room. Maggie looks up finding Alex already with her eyes fixed on hers. Alex has her bottom lip between her teeth, a little smile appears on her face. Maggie sits up and presses her body up into Alex’s. Slowly she leaves a path of kisses between Alex’s breast to her nipple. Alex moans and her arms goes around Maggie’s neck and then up tangling her fingers with Maggie’s hair.  
Maggie brushes her nose against Alex skin between kisses and bites, she’s addicted to this woman.

“I love you” she whispers against Alex’s skin.

The smaller woman trails open mouthed kisses up Alex’s jaw. Breathing hard, Alex cups Maggie’s cheeks with her hands and pushes away just a few inches to look at Maggie’s eyes. She wants to say something but no words come out and Maggie can feel it, so she leans her head up catching Alex’s lips. Their kiss starts slow and soft but that changes quickly, they’re thirsty for each other lips. Maggie feels one hand down over her back, her skin turning red because of nails scratching her.  
Both women are moaning now, breathing hard into each other. Maggie rolls up her hips hitting briefly where Alex needs the most. She can feel -and smell- Alex arousal on the apex of Alex’s thighs. Alex whimpers with the brief contact.

  
“Maggie..” Alex moans “please”

  
Maggie pushes Alex down and switches their positions, so Alex's head is at the foot of the bed now. Maggie’s body on top of hers, legs tangled.  
Hands travel all over each other’s bodies. They’re kissing hard between moans, both are rolling their hips looking for the friction they need.  
Suddenly a lot of thoughts and hopes come up to the brunette’s mind. She tries to slow down her breathing, she wants to tell Alex, she needs to tell Alex a lot of things, but this isn't the right moment for this so she tries to put apart all that thoughts, but it doesn't work.  
Maggie’s hand moves up slowly, cupping Alex’s cheek. Breaking the kiss she rests her forehead on Alex’s, both women with their eyes closed.  
_Maybe this makes her realize that an ‘us’ is more important than anything_ Maggie thinks.  
_Maybe this doesn’t have to be a goodbye_  
_Maybe I’m enough for her.._  
A tear falls without her permission and Alex feels it on her skin and opens her eyes. She sees Maggie’s beautiful face with her eyes still closed, all a little blurry because they’re so close.  
Alex’s hand goes up to Maggie’s cheek and puts a strand behind her ear.

  
“Maggie.. hey, look at me”

  
Maggie curses herself, she can’t believe she started crying now.  
She nods no and she buries her face on Alex’s neck and instantly she feels two strong arms hugging her, she hugs Alex back.

  
“Sorry” Maggie mumbles on Alex skin “I just..” her voice breaks.

  
“I know” Alex whispers on Maggie’s ear.

  
She breathes deeply on Alex’s neck, She’ll never forget her scent. Alex, feeling tears on her neck, starts kissing Maggie’s neck and sweetly strokes her back too, trying to comfort her.

  
“I love you so much” Maggie says sobbing, she hugs Alex tightly.

"I know, I love you too"

  
They stay in silence into each other’s arms until Maggie stops crying and they relax.

\--

"Hey, better?" Alex asks.

They're now on their sides facing each other. Alex hand is brushing Maggie's hair while Maggie stares at Alex face like if she's going to disappear in any second.

“mmhhmm” she answers.

“yeah?” Alex smiles sweetly

“yeah” Maggie says with small laugh

They can’t stop it but both start laughing, they don’t know exactly why but they keep laughing until they both connect their gazes and suddenly all changes. The air is tense and the parts of their skin that are touching the other stars burning.

Fiercely they connect their lips, and in a blink they’re moaning and begging for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it  
> kuddos and comments are very welcome.  
> I love knowing your opinions and ideas.  
> If you have ideas or prompts: http://esthadrawings.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you!


End file.
